Balloons are known to be used in many different ways. Hot air balloons are employed as recreational devices and for observing ground based activities from a relatively stationary position in the sky. Weather balloons are employed to track atmospheric conditions such as wind speed, barometric pressure and air temperature. One very popular use of balloons is to entertain children at birthday parties, amusement parks and other such events. Typically, balloons are made of latex rubber, non-latex synthetic material or other flexible semi-rigid materials and are usually filled with air or a lighter than air gas such as helium. Recently, the use of helium in non-latex synthetic material balloons with a self sealing valve has become quite popular. Moreover, balloons can be imprinted with various colorful designs to delight children and adults of all ages.
Unfortunately, the use of helium inflated balloons is limited because of the inherent dangers in using a dangerous pressurized gas to inflate the balloons. Moreover, trained personnel are required to operate balloon inflation devices that employ pressurized gas.
Although several automated balloon inflation devices are available there are very few readily usable by the average consumer. Some of these balloon inflating devices require the insertion of the balloon onto a nozzle, which is in communication with the pressurized gas supply, without the benefit of a clamping device to hold the balloon. This lack of a clamping device may allow the dangerous pressurized gas to be misdirected away from the balloon. As such, the balloon may be under inflated. Another detriment to using currently available balloon inflation devices is that the consumer still has direct access to the source of pressurized gas. If the gas is an inert gas, such as helium, it is conceivable that the consumer could become asphyxiated. Furthermore, if a person were to place their mouth directly on the nozzle of the pressurized gas supply, the pressure could severely injure that person's lungs.
There is also an inherent danger in the use of metallic non-latex synthetic balloons filled with a lighter than air gas. It is well known that metallic non-latex synthetic balloons are conductive and that if they come in contact with electrical power lines, the power lines may be shorted out causing a power failure in the immediate area. Another danger of balloons filled with a lighter than air gas is that after the gas escapes, the balloon may settle anywhere in the environment. As a result, the balloon may come in contact with wildlife and cause unnecessary injury or, at the very least, add to undesirable litter. In fact, some states are so concerned with these dangers that legislation has been enacted to require the use of balloon weights to prevent the balloons from aimlessly floating away.
Based upon the foregoing, it is evident that there is a need for an automated balloon inflation device in a self contained enclosure that can be used by the average consumer. Furthermore, there is also a need for an automated balloon inflation device which ensures that a balloon weight is attached to the lighter than air filled balloon so that the balloon complies with the necessary state laws.